Regrets and Confessions
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Seth Rollins made the worst decision of his life. He just kissed his former best friend... Dean Ambrose


"Just stop!" Seth Rollins shouts after the self claimed Lunatic Fringe. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't know why he kissed Dean. He just did. They were alone and Seth just pinned him against the wall and kissed him. Dean, of course, pushed away, but not right away. So Seth still had a little hope that Dean might be gay. After you get past the swapping spit with Renée part.

Seth finally gives up on finding Dean. He'll just corner him later. He has to talk to him. It's necessary. He doesn't wanna ruin the shot of being face of Wwe because gay rumors. He knows he can't control them though.

Every time Seth gets near Dean, he feels tingles and just wants to throw Dean against the wall and fuck him raw right there. But Seth, being the face of the Authority, knew that's not what's best for business. Or for himself.

He just doesn't wanna fuck Dean Ambrose, nope. He actually established feeling for the psycho superstar. And they turned deep. So not only does he feel his cock get hard, his stomach also churns. And Seth knew he should have approached him a different way but he knew Dean wouldn't have given him the time of day after what he did to them. But now, Dean has something else to tease Seth about. He's a fucking fag...  
>-<p>

Seth walks into the gym, everyone already gone. He always comes into the gym later at night. He doesn't like exercising in front of people. He makes the ugliest faces. He lays his gym bag down and hears grunting noises. He turns the corner, going into a different part of the gym. Standing there was the one and only, Dean Ambrose. Well, he wasn't really standing there, ya know? He was actually doing pull ups. Grunting each time.

Seth slow claps for him, he had too. He had to be rude cause if he didn't his cock would rise three times bigger. Dea automatically drops down from the bar, turning to face Seth.

"Get away from me!" Dean exclaims, pointing to the door.

"But why?" Seth wines, putting his hands out in confusement. He slowly approaches Dea , who backs up after every step Seth takes. Dean's back finally hits the wall, harder than he expects. He goes to move but Seth pins his hands above his head.

"What do you want?" Dean asks. Dean just wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel and sleep. He actually thought he might have a chance to sleep because Devil knows he hasn't had any sleep in the past week.

"You" Seth says before pressing his lips to Dean's, forcefully.

"Get" Dean says once he manages to push Seth off. Not for long though because as soon as he manages to speak, Seth is back on him. Dean just gives up, letting Seth trail his mouth down his neck. Seth stops at Dean's shoulder, licking a strip. Dean's breath hitches when Seth's hand comes into contact with his covered dick.

"Fuck" Dean hisses out. Seth smirks to himself, pressing down harder. Seth's other hand let's go of Dean's, darting to his nipple.

"Stop!" Dean yells, actually realizing that not only this is a guy touching him, it's Seth Rollins, the guy who back stabbed them. And Dean's enjoying it.

"No" Seth says, like he's a toddler disobeying a command.

Dean goes to say something but Seth sticks his hand down Dean's basketball shorts.

"Fuck" Dean says grabbing at the front of his basketball shorts.

"Stop struggling" Seth says, finally coming in contact with Dean's cock.

From what Seth could feel, it felt like how he's imagined. He's definitely seen Dean's cock before, more than you're supposed. He'd always watch him get changed or pretend to be asleep when Dean would fuck some blonde bimbo.

"Fuck" Dean says again. Seth could tell Dean's breath was hitched as soon as he started moving his hand.

"Shit, faster" Dean says, moving his hips to match Seth's movement.

Seth bites his lip, smirking to himself. He knew Dean would cave. He didn't think all it took was a simple hand job. Seth isn't surprised. He gives the best hand jobs. Hell, he gives the best anything.

Seth quickly takes his hand off Dean's cock and outta his shorts, receiving a groan in protest from Dean.

Seth quickly pulls Dean's shorts and boxers down, his erection popping free. Dean quickly steps out off them, kicking them some where.

"Fuck" Seth mumbles, biting his lip. He throws his arms around Dean, pressing against him, their bare chest touching.

Seth presses his lips to the skin under Dean's ear. He kisses the spot before whispering something into Dean's ear.

"I want you in me" That was all it took for Dean. He had Seth pinned against the wall faster than he did to any girl before.

Dean's hand that's not pinning Seth's arms, snakes into Seth's pants.

"Fuck" Seth says, his voice getting caught in his throat, this time.

Dean wasn't to sure about this. He though he had some kind of sexual feelings towards Seth. Seth proved them when he kissed him. Dean wasn't gay, well, he wasn't until Seth came into his life.

Dean wraps his hand around Seth's cock, lightly stroking it. Seth shudders, trying to remove his hands from Dean's grip. He whines out when Dean just tightens it.

"Such a slut" Dean mumbles, moving his hand faster. Occasional when he moved his hand to the tip of Seth's cock, he could feel the pre-cum already forming.

Dean chuckles to himself as Seth groans low in his throat. He couldn't believe how horny Seth already was.

"Turn around" Dean demands, letting go off Seth's hands. Seth slowly puts hits hands down, too slowly for Dean. Dean was always impatient. Dean quickly turns Seth around so that his face was pressed the cold gym wall.

Dean prayed that there weren't cameras in the room but then again, he hoped there was. He'd love for the Boss to see what he's about to do to his little bitch.

It was funny, actually. Everyone thought Seth was the bitch in the Shield. He had plenty of people come up and ask if any of them are dating.

Dean quickly pulls Seth's shorts and boxers down in one swift motion before pressing his bare dick against Seth's ass. Seth groans at the touch, pushing back onto Dean.

Dean slaps him hard on the ass, making Seth whimper. Dean smirks to himself, backing up a little to admire as handiwork. Seth already had a red hand print on his right ass cheek and Dean wanted to make the other one match.

Seth uses Dean's separation to back away from the wall a little, placing his hands on it. Seth sticks his ass out further, only to have Dean slap it. Seth didn't care though. He always had this naughty spanking kink, something he'd not even admit to his "lovers"

"You're a bad boy, you know that?" Dean growls into Seth's ear, who shudders.

"It's not nice to kiss people when they're not expecting it" Dean says, before gripping Seth's chin. He pulls him into a rough kiss. Seth turns his head so that he can taste more of Dean.

Seth bites Dean's lip when Dean pushes further against Seth. Dean quickly slaps Seth's ass again, making note that Seth adores that.

"I'm gonna fuck you now" Dean says, kissing Seth one more time. Seth bites his own lip the time, hard enough to draw blood. This wasn't a dream. He was actually gonna get fucked by Dean Ambrose. He's dreamed of this moment since they met.

That's when it dawned to him that Dean didn't have lube. No he could live with out the lube, the condom... Dean's been with multiple girl, how does Seth know he doesn't have an STD?

Dean stopped Seth's worries when he waves a condom in his face. Seth didn't realize Dean walked away to get it, to busy in his own world. Seth smirks to himself, stupidly. Why wouldn't Dean carry a condom every where with him? He's Dean.

Seth hears the condom open then a moment of silence, Dean probably putting it on.

"Ready" Dean asks, placing his hands on Seth's hips and head on Seth's shoulder. Seth didn't respond, just nods, quickly. Seth hears a noise but doesn't turn around. Dean continues so no one must be here.

Seth wasn't scared. It's not like he was tight or anything. He just had sex the other night. Randy fucked him raw. Seth would never tell that to Dean though. Seth was used to being the bitch.

"Fuck" Seth yells out, biting his arm. He didn't expect Dean to push into him so fast.

"Sorry" Dean mumbles. Seth realizes the noise earlier was Dean spitting. It wasn't the most pleasurable but Seth knew it would hurt a lot more if Dean went in raw.

"You okay?" Dean asks, when Seth gets adjusted to his length.

"Just move" Seth says through gritted teeth. Dean smirks to himself, thrusting in and out of Seth quickly. Dean's hand quickly come down on Seth's hips, almost painfully squeezing.

"You're so fuckin' hot" Dean mumbles into Seth's ear before biting the lobe. Seth moans out throwing his head back onto Dean's shoulder.

"You know," Dean says, twirling circles in Seth's hips with his pointer finger, "If the Authority ever finds out there golden boy takes dick up his ass, they'd freak." Dean smirks to himself as he feels Seth shudder against him. Dean continued.

"Well, at least Steph would. Trips, not that much after all, it's his dick you're taking up the ass." Dean knew it was true. He knew it before he seen the blush quickly turn redder on Seth's cheeks. Dean walked in on them. Seth bent over a desk, moaning out like a cheap porn star.

Dean knew they were forced. Hunter probably wouldn't figure it out though. Dean knew when people were faking.

"It would be hot, I guess." Dean says shrugging. He wasn't lying. He's not really to into the older man known as his boss tough.

"Now, Randy Orton's a different story" Dean says, kissing under Seth's ear, "I'd honestly pay to see that" Seth moans out at Dean's words, already coming close to hitting an orgasm.

"God" Seth mumbles, jerking his own self off. Dean smirks to himself.

"Baby, you shouldn't have to do that" Dean mumbles, swatting Seth's hand away, quickly replacing it with his own.

Seth soon gets into a pattern. He thrusts his hips into Dean's hand, then he'll thrust back, pushing more of Dean's cock inside him.

The room filled with the smell of sex. It was quiet, other than the sound of moans and skin hitting skins. Dean definitely understood why Hunter made Seth his bitch. The kid was good at sex, no doubt. He even sounded good at sex, his moans sounding hotter than an actual porn star. He was pretty enough to be one.

"God, Dean, I'm gonna cum" Seth moans out. Dean was happy about that. Dean didn't wanna seem eager and cum first. Lord knows he needed to though.

"Then do it" Dean says, almost taunting. Seth happily obeys, cumming all over the wall and Dean's hand. Seth throws his head back into Dean's shoulder, closing his eyes. That's when Dean lost it.

Seth's walls tightly clenching around Dean's cock set him off. It was too much. Dean cums inside of Seth, the cum filling the condom. Dean throws his head into the crook of Seth's neck, biting down quickly. Seth groans out in complete bliss.

Dean pulls outta Seth, not moving from the position. Seth didn't mind though, Dean was warm. Dean finally pulls away, putting on his basketball shorts. He almost forgot he was in a gym. If he wasn't sweating before, he definitely was now.

"Man, why couldn't you have betrayed us, sooner?" Dean asks, putting his shirt on. Seth smiles at Dean, kinda sad. He knew Dean didn't mean it. But come tomorrow they're both still gonna hate each other. Seth was already starting to feel like one of Dean's cheap whores.

Dean knew that's what Seth was thinking about. They were both fully clothes except for Seth not having a shirt on. Dean wraps his arms around Seth's bare waist, pulling him closer. Seth hesitates before laying his head on Dean's chest.

It wasn't awkward like Seth thought. He felt like he fit there. Like he was made for Dean. He was pissed and confused.

Dean slowly runs his hand though Seth's hair, confused himself. when he was in Seth, He had said that this would be a one time thing. He actually established feelings toward the two-toned man in the past hour.

He really needed to know if he liked Seth. Like really like Seth. He was scared as hell. He was never in love before. And he didn't wanna be now.

"Dean?" Seth says, looking up.

"Yeah, baby?" Dean asks, mentally cursing himself. That was the second fuckin' time he's called Seth baby.

"I love you" Seth says, not even above a whisper. Dean barely heard what he said. The flutters in his stomach making him wish he didn't hear what Seth said.

Seth took back what he said the moment it came out of his mouth. Not that he didn't love Dean because he did. It was because the way Dean hesitates. Seth was prepared to be hit. He quickly closes his eyes, scrunching his face.

The punch never happens. Seth slowly opens his eyes, Dean staring at him with emotionless eyes. Seth tried to find something. Anger. Shock. Anything would have been better than the cold emotionless stare that Dean was giving him.

Seth sighs, ready to pull away. He was shocked at what Dean said next.

"I love you too" And Dean meant every bit of it...


End file.
